


A Sweet Brush with Death's Door

by AstridChevalier



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Phantomhive Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridChevalier/pseuds/AstridChevalier
Summary: The young Phantomhive twin meets an unexpected visitor





	A Sweet Brush with Death's Door

It was a dark and cold night; unkind and frightening. The moon hid behind the looming, dark clouds; its visage appearing murky. The earth was covered with a thick blanket of white and the snow danced furiously along with the howling wind. Aside from the brown of the denuded trees, the only other colour that was visible was white.

It seemed the heat emitting from the burning fire had no effect, for my nose had felt cold as ice, making it difficult to breathe.

The chill in the air made my teeth chatter as I rubbed my hands for warmth.

My nose hadn’t been the only victim of the wintry weather; the windows were left ice-kissed - forming various intricate patterns of frost on them.

There was nothing left to do. After finishing my lessons with Mr Wordsworth, I sat idly by the frosted window, tapping on its wooden panes while humming a tune mindlessly. Though the windows were locked, I could feel the frightening chill of the air outside.

The sophisticated patterns on the glass were fascinating for any child. I was no exception. Intrigued, a light bulb lit inside my head.

Lifting my tiny finger I started to draw on the thin sheath of ice. It wasn’t anything special and was an ideal way to get rid of boredom. Drawing doodles on a glass while sitting by a chilly window sounded fun.

Fun…

That reminded me. Where was he? I hadn’t seen him since I had finished my lessons.

Oh right…

I had forgotten.

An important meeting is being held in our mansion, conducted by father with his friends - friends that were intimidating and frightening; the icy-cold look in their eyes and the impressive but dark aura surrounding them was sufficient to make anyone feel unwelcome.

It was an important meeting to discuss any potential threats with the Queen’s Watchdog. Therefore, it would be no surprise if the future Earl was present.

The coldness of the glass suddenly struck sharply against my finger as if I had touched it for the first time. The air in the passage felt like it dropped 10 degrees and the cold suddenly felt more imminent as if the warmth was suddenly sucked from the environment. The sudden chill increased at the same rate as my heart became heavy as a lead.

Sighing against the glass, I leaned on the wall. My breath formed a mist over the silly art I made earlier. I couldn’t help it but smile a little. Lizzy wasn’t here either. With nothing to do, I went back to doing my little job.

Just as when I was about to finish the small doodle...

"Oh! Who do we have here?"

A raspy voice spoke, startling me. 

Frightened by the sudden voice, I withdrew my hand quickly and folded them behind me. Spinning around, I saw a man whom I didn't know.

He was tall with a short, trimmed moustache. His coal, black hair was slicked back with a bit of too much jell. His hair looked like it was drenched and then slime was applied. The faint glow of the candle highlighted his hard features and only made his hair look like jelly.

Despite the terrifying look, laughter bubbled inside the pit of my stomach. I bit my lip, my last resort, to stifle the laughter.

His midnight eyes landed on the doodle I'd drawn earlier. For some reason or another, my muscles tensed and before I knew it, I was nervously digging my nails into my hands with every passing second.

A short chortle echoed off the walls erasing the thick, choking atmosphere.

"Do you like to draw?" His lips pulled to reveal an all-white smile. Even though he smiled kindly, something about it was not welcoming.

**_But my 8-year old self, didn't comprehend the reason for that. As naive as I was, I glanced at the glass from the corner of my eye and admitted with a gentle nod._ **

A throaty chuckle escaped his throat. "Drawing a rabbit doodle on a cold night. You are a soft one, aren't you?"

I stayed quiet, unsure of what to answer. Shifting my weight on my right feet, I remained motionless. I wriggled my hands and fidgeted from time to time. His eyes remain transfixed on me for what seemed like hours. It was clear to him I was neurotic.

His hand disappeared under his snow white coat. Lifting my head, I saw a huge candy in his large hands.

The candy was round and fist-sized; decorated with all the seven shades of the rainbow. Before I knew it, my eyes widened at the size of it and my mouth started to water. I bet he had sensed my instant hunger because his smile broadened. Bending down on one knee, he stretched out his hand holding the candy.

"I've brought this for you, all the way from London."

"Huh? For me?" 

I was confused.

He nodded with closed eyes. "Yes. Why wouldn't I bring the highest quality candy produced by my company for my best rival's heir?"

"..."

I...how could I be so foolish? 

He was one of dad's business rivals. He had come to greet the future Earl of Phantomhive...not the spare.

I couldn’t help but feel the coldness and heaviness from before crawl up to my heart at an unimaginably fast rate. Is this...what it feels to be left out? To be... always mistaken?

The man’s smile faded once he saw my hand retreat. His expression turned into one of confusion.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow. "This one is for you. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It’s a gift.”

"I..."

"Come on,” he tugged on my sleeve a bit roughly.

All the temptation evaporated into the thin air from my chest. I could no longer look straight at the candy. Was being happy at receiving a gift too much to ask for?

"There you are!"

A cheerful, childish voice broke the solemn silence. I whipped my head to see a small figure bouncing and sprinting over to us. Before I knew it, I was being spun around by the enthusiastic boy.

"Ciel..." I whispered, feeling dizzy from all the spinning. For a minute, the walls looked like they had doubled.

"Where were you? I was searching everywhere for you.” He tried his best to look angry – crossing his arms with a huff and pressed his lips only to form a pout. But his tone laced with affection and enthusiasm betrayed his dull look of anger.

I giggled in amusement.

"I was just-"

"Oh! Did you make this?" His azure blue eyes widened in child-like wonder fitting for his age. His mouth opened in a round 'o' as he examined my little art. 

“Ahehehe,” I scratched my head while laughing lightly.

"I see. You are the spare," the man breathed in a hushed tone. He stood tall once more. But when he looked down at me this time, his warm gaze didn't linger on me anymore. 

"The spare," he whispered thoughtfully. His lips parted slowly from time to time - probably mulling over his thoughts. There was no longer a need to know what he was thinking.

Straightening his posture, he crouched down to our small height once more but this time to Ciel.

"Pardon me for mistaking the spare for the future Earl. I've brought a gift for you."

Ciel’s head tilted from side to side. His rounded eyes glinted in wonder like when he was reading illustrated story books. But all of that came to an abrupt end when he lifted his head to look at him. Soon the man found himself being stared by him.

"My lord. What's the matter?" The man questioned raising an eyebrow. Perplexity washed over his face until he saw the azure eyes weren't staring at the candy but rather glaring daggers at him.

His eyes met his line of sight burning with rage.

"No," came his simple and blunt answer.

"Excuse me?" His expression turned one from confusion to astonishment.

"I will accept no such gift that is meant to insult my brother," he said boldly but bluntly. "As for the candy, I no longer want it, Mr Forbes."

Mr Forbes remained stupefied for a moment. He hadn't expected such a comeback from a small child. That much was clear. His half-opened mouth closed. His jaw clenched and his lips pulled into a thin fine line; his midnight eyes dark as the coal. 

By that moment, I was scared. I could feel my feet trembling under his gaze. But unlike me, Ciel was calm and composed. His limpid eyes held equal amount intensity as his wrath.

"Why you, brat!" Mr Forbes bellowed. "You should accept what elders give to you. You are impertinent and  _useless_. You will do nothing but bring shame to your family's name."

A low, deep growl left Ciel's throat. His azure eyes had defiance in them.

‘What should I do?’ I thought. Ciel is in trouble because of defending me. I've never seen Ciel like this – I’d never seen him enraged to this extent. This shouldn't happen. I was frightened. Despite that, I slowly approached my brother.

"Ciel,” I touched his shoulder gently. “There's no need.” Though I attempted to sound firm, my voice came out meekly.

His eyes didn't avert from the man's gaze. Instead, his hand rose to grip my hand firmly, letting it go of his shirt.

"Why should it be okay? Insulting a person with no reason isn't okay. If we get something, we get it together."

My cowardly voice couldn't reason with his strong, determined one. I couldn’t conceal my surprise at his declaration.

"That'll be enough you two."

A firm voice interrupted us... I turned around to see an impressive figure glide across the hall in quick steps. Behind him, I saw a broody man with an annoyed scowl on his face follow in quick succession.

“Dad…”

The same azure, blue but narrowed eyes of his shifted between us and the man.

The moment he gripped our hands and pulled us back, I felt my body relax and warmth surround us, comforting me. The expression from before vanished as a smirk adorned his face. His eyes looked the same. Calm as water with daggers behind them. Both jarring and fascinating.

The glint of anger…Did I imagine it?

"I apologize for their misconduct, Mr Forbes."

"Misconduct? But he-" Ciel stopped midway when dad glanced at him. His head lowered and he clenched his teeth in frustration; anger was prominent for his grip on my hands tightened further.

"You should teach your children manners, Lord Phantomhive. Otherwise, these two will-"

"Come now. These two will grow up to be fine gentlemen," interrupted dad. "I've absolute trust in my upbringing and their education."

Mr Forbes looked baffled at dad's answer. His eye twitched in an undignified manner. 

What came after that was sudden. I hadn't imagined in my wildest dreams to hear the next words from anyone. 

From the corner of my eye, I saw him bending down with his arms outstretched to pick Ciel but...my arm was caught. I let out a small 'yelp' in surprise when dad's strong arms lifted me off the ground.

I glanced at dad and then at Ciel who was staring at us curiously. Dad patted my head slightly before returning his gaze to the dark man.

"Now now," dad smiled at him, his eyes narrowing in the process - his eyes narrowed whenever he smiled; I bet that was dad's habit. I watched in astonishment when that gentle smile morphed into a playful smirk. His eyes shone with a calculative, dangerous glint; something which made me gulp involuntarily. "They are mere children. Let them be. It's our job to nurture them, right?"

Mr Forbes opened his mouth to retort but didn't say a single word. His eyes turned away in clear dissatisfaction. His forehead creased in multiple lines and mulled over something under his breath before he snarled through his gritted teeth. Totally ungentlemanly like if I compare it with the books.

A faint sound escaped from Ciel's lips. His eyes gleamed and a grin threatened to form on his face but he quickly pursed his lips, managing to carefully conceal his amusement. 

I wonder...what had gotten hold of him? 

"Unique traits can never be erased. Each individual was born with a significant role in this world."

He paused letting the words sink in the air. A thoughtful expression crossed Mr Forbes face.

“The dashing older brother, the Earl, who looks after his brother and people,” this time he picked up Ciel too. His eyes landed on me. The calculative glint was present but with a hint of kindness, "and the younger brother who motivates and advises the dashing hero is unsurprisingly a person who is in league with the hero, isn't it?"

To this, there came no reply.

A few minutes had passed. Everyone was rather taken aback by the eloquent response. Uncle Diedrich was contemplating and let out a ‘tch’.

Looking back on the man, I noticed his expression had changed. It twisted into rage then frustration and finally turned blank as a sheet. I couldn't read what he was thinking until the corners of his mouth tugged upwards darkly. He pulled the hat over his head.

"I suppose you are right, Lord Phantomhive," he admitted wryly looking at us straight in the eye. His own darkness in his eyes countered dad's cunning ones.

His head turned towards the right. "The blizzard has stopped," he spoke softly as if to himself. "I'll be off then." He bowed curtly. 

"Yes. Tanaka," dad called his name. None of the men except father could conceal their surprise when the elderly butler popped out of nowhere. "Please show our guest the way outside." His eyes remained affixed on Grandpa (as I call him) for what seemed like ages to me. Grandpa with his monotonous expression simply bowed. "Yes, master." 

"This way, Lord Forbes," Grandpa directed the way in a formal fashion. As expected of the head butler of the Phantomhive.

With a huff, he left us but not before glancing at us one last time. His eyes were dark the same as ever and bored into mine. Being the fearful child I was, I shrunk under his scrutinizing gaze. I felt dad's arm tighten around me as we watched the man leave our premises in his outlandish luxurious carriage.

**_After a few days, dad brought back home lots of candies which we jubilant munched and chewed on. It was fun. But...It wasn't until I was officially crowned as the Earl that I came to know the candy was poisoned. The plan was elaborate and detailed with assassins ready to erase the Phantomhive's existence. We'd simply brushed death's door that day_ ** **.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As you already know, this is a one-shot about the Phantomhive Twins. You'll find this chapter on my Tumblr and Quotev account as well. I'm always open to comments and constructive criticism. Feel free to leave anything. I hope you like it!


End file.
